


Short Stories From Impetus' Adventures

by fanflipintastic



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanflipintastic/pseuds/fanflipintastic
Summary: Discord Server Griffin Rock's very own robot mascot Impetus gets various short prose stories.
Kudos: 1





	1. Time She Wasn't Here!

**Author's Note:**

> This was the product of NeonWritesRobits (who wrote the second story) and Flip (Me, who wrote the other two). Just some short prompt-led lore for Griffin Rock's Create-A-Bot Impetus. If you write something let me know and I'll add it! All you need to know is Impetus is a Mercenary-For-Hire with a penchant for hand to hand combat.  
> This first story's prompt was Death's Head and Time Travel. Enjoy!

Time She Wasn’t Here  
“A Time Window? A damned Time Window?” Impetus steadied herself, usually ready to face any situation this particular day was not her best moment. When she agreed to return technology to the Quintessons she wished she had asked what technology it was. As she became lost in her thoughts a rifle clicked and Impetus attention returned to what was in front of her. “Truly a sticky situation, hm? My good friends the Quintessons clearly had no faith in your retrieval ability.” Death’s Head stood in front of her, in one hand resting his weapon on his shoulder and in the other holding the Time Window clearly awaiting for playful banter in return. She wasn’t in the mood. Unfortunately for Death’s Head, he wouldn’t be receiving much talk in return. Impetus threw her Chakram at him as she charged, dodging the flurry of blast coming from the silver mechanoid’s blaster. Knocking the weapon out of his hand, Death’s Head dropped to the ground. The Time Window also dropped, it’s metal frame bouncing as it activated.

As Impetus focused on her attacks, she began to notice the green wave of energy emit from it and cover the ground she stood on. In an instant her and her opponent were frozen and the world around them shifted. Death’s Head soon melted away so quickly Impetus couldn’t comprehend the action and before she knew it it stopped. She dropped to the ground, her frame going from weightless to dense in a fraction of a second. And as she recovered from the experience she noticed her now indoor surroundings. Humans, dozens of them. All pointing their guns at her and looking mightily terrified. Whatever facility she seemed to now be enclosed in clearly had seen nothing of her sort. She tried to wrap her mind around what was happening as the humans tried to do the same until she noticed something that seemed to vaguely recall her memory. A large logo plastered on everything around her. The floor, the uniforms, the walls. A stylized grey cube with a single S connected with a single 7. And then, the humans began to shoot.


	2. Mystery, Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeonWritesRobits did this one! It was an adaptation of one of those "every person does a different word until a story forms" and then at the end they made it an actual story which is better than it has any right to be. The prompt involved a countdown, a mysterious prison, a lying robot, and a 24 hour time limit. Enjoy!

Mystery, Mystery

One… two… three… four…  
Impetus passed glances between the two former wardens in front of her, counting down the seconds as they did the same. The taller one, grey and silver, had spoken first, but his shorter red companion was quick to contradict him. Both were largely silent apart from that, though, a quiet fear emanating from them - but she didn’t blame them - not even the likes of Broadside could stand through her intimidation tactics.

One of them was lying - she knew that much. Her target had to have gone down one of two corridors, but she had no way to know which, and no time to waste going the wrong way.

A hard, thin exhale escaped from her clenched lips, turning the facts over again in her head, replaying the scenario for any sort of clue she may have missed. This was certainly not shaping up to be the “quick in-and-out” she had been told, and she was going to have to double her rates for this, especially if her employers still refused to give her any sort of information about the prison ship - not that she didn’t have her own ways to find out.

She sharply tugged her energo-chakram out from the red femme’s elbow, tucked it away, and stalked down the hall to the left.

She had 24 hours, her boss had made that clear. 24 hours to track down the rogue agent Full-Tilt, and figure out why he had brought The Trypticon to Earth.


	3. Smoke and Interferers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is also from that each-person-does-one-word prompt, but by me. Interpreted differently but you can see the same elements. Enjoy!

Smoke and Interferers  
One. Two. Three. Four.

The pellets move through the air, covering the prison’s foyer in a thick layer of smoke. Impetus warned her opponents, tell the truth or their use would be at its end. Unfortunately, one of the guards seemed to be lying. There was no prison charted on this planet and Impetus, while confused, already knew this. A particular grey mech backed further and further up, clutching his blaster. He could see nothing. The noises he heard however, hit in repetition. Clink. Slice. Scream. Clink. Slice. Scream. A few misplaced energy shots and the room fell quiet. Fear enveloped the mech, and even a bot as big as Broadside would feel unease. And then it came, a blade slicing through the air. It pinned the mech to the wall going directly through his previously thought impenetrable armor.

The smoke began to dissipate and out walked Impetus. Her face focused and her body tense. The mech began to try to scream, but no words left his now gapped mouth. She got closer to him, and stared at him in his optics. Seconds felt like Cycles until she finally spoke. “Why aren’t you in a cell?” The mech responded, claiming he was just a guard. Impetus called his bluff. “You better be glad they want you alive. I hate liars. And for the record, you aren’t a particularly good spy Camshaft.”

Camshaft started to mumble as Impetus ignored him and pulled up her communications device. “Scrap, signal still lost. C’mon, we need to get out of here.” Impetus looks back and realizes her blade is still lodged in her target. She calls it back to her and Camshaft falls to the floor. “We have to leave, guards are coming and it’s almost nightfall.” Camshaft confusion drops and is replaced with a look of dread. His eyes widen and the emotion drains from his face as he states, “You Can Not Leave Trypticon.”


End file.
